Devices such as firewalls are sometimes used to prevent users, such as employees of a company, from accessing external resources. As an example, all access to a specific website or to a class of websites may be prohibited for all users. Unfortunately, there may be a legitimate reason for the user to access such a resource, and thus existing solutions can hamper legitimate activities.